Three days of friendship and love
by doc boy
Summary: Nn alternate ending to the first book. A Harry and Hermione romance fic. I hope you like it  Please review...  Thank you...


Three days of friendship and love…

I do not own the harry potter series.

This fic takes place towards the end of the first book after Harry defeats Voldemort in the dungeons. I hope you like it…

It has been ten hours since harry defeated Voldemort down at the dungeons and Ron and Hermione were very worried about him because he was still unconscious. Hermione was more worried than Ron was to be honest. There was no point denying it anymore. Hermione was starting to develop feelings for Harry… but she couldn't quite understand what they were yet. She just hopes she will realize it soon in case her best friend dies… she had been spending lot of her time next to his bed. Ron tried to comfort her by saying he's just unconscious… that didn't do much unfortunately... Hermione was sitting by Harry's bed for so long that Madam Pomphery had asked her to leave which Hermione had to do. She stayed by his bed for hours for the two days after what happened. Ron told her she needs to get some rest. She said she will only get some rest when she sees Harry's alright….

It was Harry's third day in the hospital wing and was still unconscious… Hermione has dozed off on a chair next to him. She was woken up when she heard him moaning… she looked at him and saw he was waking up. Before she could stop herself she embraced him into a warm loving and relived hug

"I'm so glad you're okay Harry…"

He was surprised to hear she sobbing

"I'm glad to see YOU are alright… but why are sobbing?" he asked kindly

"Because I'm relieved to see you're alright. I thought you were gone forever…"

"No… I don't die that easily…" he said and they both smiled. Hermione was now crying softly onto his shoulder…

"There, there Hermione… I'm here, I'm here for you…" he stroked her hair with his good hand which seemed to sooth her… he now decided to tell he something he's been wanting to tell her for months…

"You know I love you? Right Hermione?..." she smiled and said

"Yes, but I love you even more…" they both smiled to her remark. She released herself from his embrace and he looked her in the eyes. They were soaked with tears…

_"Hey…"_ he said as he whipped the remaining tears from her cheeks

_"You don't have to cry so hard… you know I'm okay right?..."_

But instead of an answer Hermione, buried her face into his and placed her lips onto his which coughed him off guard but eventually he decided to play along. Once their lips separated she said

"Now _I'm_ okay…" and rested her head in his shoulder… he kissed her hair which made her feel a little better…

"You know you're a great wizard Harry…"

"And you're a great witch… you know that…" she looked him in the eyes. Kissed him again and then hugged him once more and said

"Now I do…" they both smiled due to her remark and soon feel sleep hugging each other. Madam Pomphery passed by and saw them snuggling like that and she couldn't help but smile. She decided not to bug them this time. she took an extra blanket and put on Hermione's back as the evening came in slowly but surely…

12 years later…

Harry and Hermione have been a couple ever since that incident in the hospital wing 12 years prier. They were now 22 years old and were watching a beautiful sunset at the beach

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked

"Not as beautiful as you are Hermione…"

They both smiled due to his remark

"Tell me something Hermione. What would you say if I offered you to be my wife?"

"I'd be delight to be that." She answered

"Well what would you say if it was actually happening?" he asked and took out a plastic box with a diamond ring in it

Hermione gasped

"It's beautiful…" she said

"I would love to be your wife…" she answered happily as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger as they kissed passionately as the sun went down below the horizon as they deepened into their kiss…

Six months later…

Harry and Hermione were standing at their wedding ceremony which was now nearing an end

"I pronounce you husband and wife…" he said happily as the new couple kissed happily and walked out of the church and into the Limo which would take them to their honeymoon…

One year later…

Harry and Hermione were in their new house and Hermione came to Harry and said to him

"Harry… is think I'm pregnant…"

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded as he embraced her into a loving hug as he said

"That's wonderful Hermione… just wonderful…"

"I know Harry… I know…"

Several months later….

Harry and Hermione were sitting on a hospital bed and were looking very happy. They were holding a little baby girl in their hand which looked like Hermione but had Harry's eyes…

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Hermione

"I don't know, what do you think we should call her?" asked Harry

"Hmmm…" thought Hermione

"How about Lily? That's a good name, don't you think?" said Harry

'I think it's a great name…" said Hermione

"Alright then we'll call her Lily.." said Harry

"And I'll call you the best woman in the world…" he added and looked at his beautiful wife…

She smiled as he smiled back as they leant and kissed each other on the lips and then found themselves hugging each other until they slowly fell asleep only to wake up to a very happy and fulfilling life…

And they couldn't be happier about…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well, what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you...


End file.
